Trapped In A Tower
by CelestialShadowDragonSlayer1
Summary: She's been thrown into a tower, which just so happens to be the home of Gray Fullbuster. Will she fall for him? Or will his secret ruin everything? Rated M for intense swearing, some graphic scenes and possibly some lemon later on


Hi minna! Yeah its a new story but this time i actually have some sort of idea of the direction i want it to go! and that is a first. but anyway this one is a GraLu, whom i support hugely :D Its one of my top 5 ships and i actually reckon it could work. if Hiro Mashima wasn't such a troll XD

but anyway here you guys go and enjoy

Gray: This crazy author doesn't own Fairy Tail. The amazingly awesome troll Hiro Mashima does

* * *

Lucy POV

Why. Why did I have to be born a princess? This is the cause of all of this mess. If I wasn't born a princess then none of this would ever have happened.

"Damn my father! Locking me in a stupid tower!" I ran around the tower for a bit before flopping down on the ground. "Help! Is anybody out there?" I yelled trying to catch anyone's attention. "Please can anybody hear me?" I got back on my feet and ran to the only door and started banging on it. "If anybody is out there, please let me out!" Deciding there was no one outside the tower, I ran back up to the bedroom and flopped down onto the large bed that could easily fit 5 people. I stared with blank eyes around the room and only vaguely noticed the large dresser, huge canopy surrounding the bed which is primarily used to give privacy to those using the bed, the massive mirror and the enormous walk in wardrobe that was divided in half with men's clothes hanging on one side and women's clothes hanging on the other. All the shoes were up the back and stored in shelves coming out of the walls. There were chests of jewellery and crates of bags and other accessories. Noticing another door off to the side I reasoned that must be the bathroom and hoped there was a large bath where I could relax. I saw that the walls were a dark blue colour and the carpet was white. The curtains were a lighter blue and the bedspread I was currently lying on was an icy blue, with pillows the colour of snow. Everything about the colours of the room suggested an icy cold exterior and an icy cold inside. All in all to me it felt like the room of someone who was alone and had been hurt in the past and had shut themselves off to everyone else. I had just decided that I was going to take a nap before looking around, when I heard loud laughter coming from down below on the ground. See, the bedroom was on the 3rd floor right up the top and when the large window was open you could hear everything that was said by people down below. It was then a heard a cruel and oily voice cackle and speak. "How's bout we climb up this tower here and snatch up the princess who quite loudly was begging for help. if we so desire we could have a little fun with her, maybe keep her or sell her for some money. How's bout that idea boys?" he finished with a loud laugh and it slid over me like oil and left me feeling quite dirty and scared. I bolted upright and prepared to run but got myself tangled in the sheets. _Great job Lucy. Making it easier for those guys to come and hurt you. _I was still struggling to get out of the sheets when I heard low laughter coming from the foot of the bed. Somehow those guys had managed to get in through the window within seconds and now they were leering at me lecherously. I froze and then tried to slide further backwards, but a hand on my ankle stopped me. "Now don't you be doing that princess. We don't want to damage the merchandise. Too much." Their evil smiles and dirty clothes made me aware of what they were. "You're slave traders!" the one that was holding my ankle nodded and yanked me onto my back. "Now, who wants first go?" he cackled. The youngest one then grinned stepped forwards arrogantly. He would have been maybe only 2 or 3 years older than me, and was the cleanest. But his face looked cruel beyond his years. Out of all of them, I was most scared of this clean, handsome young man who had placed both hands on my ankle and was slowly sliding them up my legs. "No, please don't! Please get off me!" I squirmed and managed to kick his shin. He doubled over in pain and when he stood up straight again he glared at me with such anger that I felt that if looks could kill I would be dead already. He slapped me across the face and my head whipped to the side. He took this momentary lapse in concentration to slide both hands back up my legs and to the waistband of my skirt. Hooking his fingers through the belt hoops, he tugged it off and that's when I started screaming.

Gray POV

"Damn you Natsu. You just had to destroy the entire city didn't you?" I grumbled to myself as I started the trek back to my home, the tower in the forest. That idiot flame-brain just had to go on a rampage and start destroying everything to get the bad guys. But at least we know that that particular dark guild wasn't going to be annoying anyone for quite a while. But still… "Why did we have to clean up after that idiot?" I shook my head and froze when I heard a deep growl coming from my left side. I slowly turned my head and saw a large panther with icy blue eyes crouched and ready to spring. I dropped to the ground as it sprang and saw it collide with another dark shape right above me. They sprang apart and I noticed that the panther with the blue eyes was facing off against another with bright yellow eyes. They both sprang at each other at the same time and the blue eyed panther was knocked to the ground on its back. It struggled to get up but before it could the yellow eyed panther sprang but before it could land a killing blow, I knocked it away with a simple but strong punch. It whimpered and ran and I turned to the other panther. I dug through my pockets to find the healing potion that Wendy had given us all just in case we got hurt and she wasn't there. I dripped a few drops onto the panther's tongue and watched it swallow and immediately I saw the wounds start to close up and heal. It lifted its head up to mine and gently licked my cheek. "Well I guess that's thanks huh." I smiled and stood up and was shocked when the panther stood up beside me and looked at me. I looked back at it and it tilted its head to the side and slightly to the front, almost if saying "well lead the way then". I sighed and then grinned. "C'mon I guess you're sticking with me now." The panther purred and we started walking.

"Well this is home." I announced to the panther and then shook my head feeling like an idiot for talking out loud to the panther. It just purred and looked around the clearing and ran off into the forest. I stretched my hand towards in and then let it drop. It wasn't my pet. It could go wherever it wanted. I turned back and opened the door. I had just moved one step inside when I heard a scream coming from the bedroom. "What the fuck?" I swore and ran up the stairs to the third floor. I was just outside the door when I heard whimpering. "Please, no! Get off me! NO!" it was then that I had had enough and burst through the door to find a small group of dirty men surrounding the bed. There was one younger man, who was cleaner looking, that was kneeling on the bed holding down a struggling body. The girl thrashed and whimpered and tried to cover her chest with her hands. Her shirt, skirt and bra had already been torn off and thrown in a corner. The only thing she had left on were her panties and it was then I noticed who the men were. "You're all slave traders!" I saw the younger man on the bed try and pry the girl's hands off her large chest and saw red. Immediately, I got in a fighting position and drew my hands together. "Ice Make: Lance!" I watched as all the ice lances hit their targets and I saw the man go flying off the bed. What I didn't see was the man creeping up behind me with a knife. Suddenly, I heard a female voice yell out something. "Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo! Loki, assist him!" I saw a brilliant yellow-white light and looked behind me to see the man unconscious on the ground. The other men then fled seeing that they couldn't defeat the two mages and I relaxed my stance. I glanced at the man wearing the suit, red tie and glasses and blinked before swearing. "Loki? What the actual fuck man? Where the fuck did you disappear to?" he ignored me and crossed over to the girl cowering on the bed. "Princess, do you want me to stay? I know this man, you can trust him. He won't hurt you." She cast a shaky look towards me and then shook her head. "No you can go Loki. Thank you as always. I can always count on you to protect me cant I?" she grabbed his hand and held onto it. "I'll stay. That way, your knight in shining armour can-" he was quickly cut off and her face whitened. "Force gate closure!" she yelled quickly and then breathed a sigh of relief. "Well I'm glad he's gone." She huffed and when I shifted my weight from side to side, her head shot up and her eyes met mine. They widened quickly and her arms crossed over her large chest even tighter. Fear flashed through her eyes and she curled into herself even more. I was angry. Someone had invaded my home, and had brought this girl with them to rape. My eyes narrowed and I growled. I did this without thinking. I was brought out of my anger when I heard a loud thump and then some shuffling noises. I looked over the side of the bed and saw the girl curled up in the corner furthest away from me, shaking violently with her head down. I moved towards her and froze when I heard her whisper. "Please don't hit me." She lifted her head and I saw the tears streaming down her face. It was then that I noticed the days-old bruises marring her skin. And when I got a quick glance at her back, I was appalled to see marks that looked like they had been done with a whip. I dropped to my knees in shock.

"Please don't hit me like my father does. Please. I want you to be one of the good guys." Her eyes pleaded with me and I knew I couldn't resist them. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." I held out my hand gently to her and saw the fear flash across her face before it was wiped from her face and she slowly extended her hand. I held it for a second before blushing and grabbing her bra. "Ummm here. Put that on if it will make you feel more comfortable." I handed it to her and she gently smiled. "Thanks." Spinning around quickly, I gave her some privacy to put her bra back on. I was tormented by the images of her wounds while she struggled to put her clothing back on, but as soon as a small hand touched my shoulder blade all those images fled to the back of my mind. "Ummm I have a problem I think." She said quietly. I turned around and grew redder than a tomato. "They ripped my clothes so this is all I really have…" she was only wearing her bra and panties. _Oh dear sweet Acnologia. Blue lace… my favourite… _I stifled a groan and stripped my shirt off and handed it to her. "You can wear this until we get you some new clothes." She looked surprised and then took the shirt without being told a second time. I held my hand out to her and smiled. "Now how about we get you out of here and someplace safer?" she took my hand trustingly but stood still. "Please don't take me back home. Anywhere but there." I thought about it for a minute and then realized something. "You're a mage right? Do you belong to a guild?" I asked and she shook her head. "Well I have somewhere safe, with nice people that can take good care of you. It's called the Fairy-" this time it was me that was cut off. "You belong to Fairy Tail? Oh man I always wanted to join that guild but father never allowed it… He punished me whenever I tried to sneak away…" she shuddered and I remembered the marks on her body. "Yeah I'm a Fairy Tail mage. Their one and only ice mage to be exact." She stared at me in awe and then smiled wide. "You're Gray Fullbuster? Wow you're even better looking than I've heard. So you're in a team with Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet? You three are the strongest team in Fairy Tail! You're so amazing!" I couldn't believe it. She had heard of us? And she thought we were amazing? And I was better looking than she had heard? This just kept getting better and better. "So you know my name. Why don't I know yours?" I winked casually and she laughed. Combining her smile and her laugh… she was gorgeous. I felt something inside of me snap and melt and for the first time since Ul's death… I longed to be close to someone. I wanted to love someone. It was then I realized. I was falling in love with this small blonde. "My names Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you." Her voice snapped me back into the present and I was shocked. "Princess Lucy Heartfilia?" she frowned and nodded. "The one and only. God that's all people ever call me! Princess this, Princess that. I'm a normal girl as well." I nodded and softly stroked her hair back from her face. "You can choose who you want to be. Fairy Tail won't make you be who you don't want to be. Trust me." I itched to tell her my secret, but I refrained for now. _I haven't even told the rest of the guild yet… _she blushed and I grabbed her hand again. "Let's go, and I won't let anyone touch you. Apart from me of course." I said looking down at our hands. She laughed and we made our way down the stairs to the door. "Wait one second. I have something that can heal your wounds if you'll let me help." I grabbed out the potion bottle and she nodded. Pouring a little down her throat I watched as her skin became smooth, silky and unblemished again. "Thanks Gray." I grabbed her hand again and unlocked the door. "Ready to leave?" I asked.

She just nodded and we both stepped out into the sunlight and walked across the clearing into the forest and away to our new lives.

Or that's what should have happened. If a rune barrier had not appeared to block the doorway, stopping Lucy from leaving. She bumped into it and stumbled backwards. "What the fuck?" she screamed at the door. I was slightly shocked. Who knew she could swear like that?

Lucy POV

I was having the worst day ever right now. Firstly, my father locks me in a tower. THAT IS ACTUALLY SOMEONE'S HOME. Secondly, I almost get raped. And then thirdly now I'm trapped inside said tower by none other than Freed Justine's runes. "Fuck you Freed Justine! I'm gonna kick your ass for this once I get out!" I started screaming and raving and ranting about how I was going to kill him when I felt someone's gaze on me. I turned around and saw Gray standing there staring at me. "You know Freed?" I laughed bitterly and nodded. "Yeah he's my brother."

* * *

So what do you think guys? did you like it? did you hate it? either way let me know :P xxx

Lucy: click the review box and type away a little message minna you know this author loves to hear what you guys think of her work

Gray: or inbox her and tell her any thoughts you have about it and dont forget that if you liked this chapter to click the little button that says "follow story" to find out when the new chapters are up.

arigato minna xxx

sayonara!


End file.
